Etah Owar
Etah Owar is a legendary Karnasaur soldier who currently serves in the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. He is skilled with the plasma revolver and the sauren cloak system. Biography //Secured Temporary SCL1 status; status only applies to information relevent to this topic. Early life Few details are known of Colonel Etah's early life, which took place around 4,500 standard years ago, or four and a half Sauran lifetimes. It is, however, known that he was born on Karnas to a small, poor clan, which were of the farmer's caste. He was born into Clan Owar, a relatively unknown, unimportent clan. Old legends claim the egg he was hatched from was the only survivor of a clutch of five, a very rare occurence. His family's land was eventually bought out from them by the Karnasaur government, which wanted it to be used to mine for the valuable mineral deposits beneath it. With the money awarded them for the land, Etah's clan moved away from Karnas in the hopes of, and becoming traders. For a long while, their trading buisness was booming, as the times called for private traders to transport goods from planet to planet for the Sauren government, who offered tax reductions for traders, since the KMF didn't keep any public transportation for goods. With low taxes, moderate expense, and high profit wtih low risk, Clan Owar become very wealthy. That all changed, however, when they began trading into the Karnasaur Core Worlds, planets taken from the Harbingers and used as firebases and staging grounds for the Core Wars. Though the payoffs even higher and taxes even lower (reductions were greater if trader's traded close to the core), the risk mulitplied exponetionally. Indeed, as they landed on a particulary dangerous world to deliver much needed supplies, a Harbinger attack landed sooner tha expected, surprising the Sauren soldiers and devestating the foothold they managed. Etah made it off world, but only because his parents forced him into their ship and held off the Harbingers while the ship auto-prepared for takeoff and autopilot back to Karnas. Etah made it home safe, but his parents were killed in the attack. They say to this day, Colonel Etah's hatred for the Harbingers, and anyone like or allying with them, runs deep, into his soul, which, according to Karnasaur beliefs, means his very essence of being is flaming with hatred. However, his love for his parents goes on to this day, as evidenced by several reports of him giving prayer before their tombs on Karnas. Upon arriving at Karnas, Etah was 25 years old, in his Sauren prime. Hatred for the Harbingers and a need for vengence coursing through his very being, he applied for the military. Military Service - Pre-Galactic War Etah enlisted with the 23rd Support Fleet, a freshly organized fleet which was being shipped off to the Core Worlds. Due to his prior experience with piloting, as well as being awarded with merits for fighter piloting during his Rite of Strength, he was enlisted into a fighter squadron by the designation of Raptor. He was assigned aboard the carrier SSS Kenestra, under the command of Captain Renr Turn. Admiral Preh Kune presided over the 23rd Support when it shipped out, and personally met with Etah to insure that his psychological trauma did not require treatment. When asked about therapy, Etah was said to have spat at the idea. Whether this was a literal or metaphorical action is unknown. Military Service - Galactic War The only currently available information on Colonal Etah's Galactic War service is that he volunteered for augmentation in the ELICAN Program. Also, after the completion of the program, he helped establish the HIRIOT Division, a branch of the Karnasaur Department of Special Operations. HIRIOT is an acronym for "HIgh RIsk Operations and Training. His operations during the war are unknown. Military Service - Post-Galactic War After the First Galactic War, Etah was reassigned from his position as leader of the ELICAN Unit to be appointed Head of the Department of War. However, Etah declined the appointment, and was instead asked to oversee a new ELICAN project. More than happy to do so, Etah accepted the position as Director of the ELICAN V2 Program. He hand-picked approximately 75 soldiers per generation of V2, and each generation was guided through the program much the same as V1s were, but with significantly less mortality rates due to Etah's practice of caution and care. When V2G1 graduated, they were appraised by a commitee assembled by the Head of the DoW to examine Etah's work. When it was determined that they were acceptable results, Etah was commissioned greater budgeting and given orders to produce more such soldiers. Etah would hand-pick and train three more generations, with V2G4 graduating the day before he was to be placed into cryostasis for the first time. 300 V2s were graduated during Etah's 4 year tenure over the program, and the V2 program continued for another few decades until it was shut down after V2G35 graduated, as the DoW determined that it was no longer necessary to maintain such a burden on the war budget. Military Service - SSAT Etah would be reawakened from cryostasis several years later, when Emperor Nrek came to power. Knowing of the Colonel's legendary capacity for leadership and efficiency, Nrek commissioned Etah as head of the newly formed Sauran Supremecy Assurance Team, or SSAT. Etah accepted the position without hesitation, and proceeded to sift through a large amount of dossiers to select his team of nine. SSAT operations and memberships are still classified as SCL0, but Clar Kahn's administration is planning on downgrading its clearance level in light of time passed and their decreasing threat to security. Psychological Profile Etah's age, experience, profession and lifestyle have formed him into a stalwart, confident and charismatic leader with a nack for persuasion and swaying the minds of others. He has a tendancy to attempt unorthodox, theatrical methods to solve typical problems, such as the manner he confronted the General Drakko in Operation Dragonslayer, or the manner by which he dealt with hitmen in Operation Money Cushion. However, when he is out of time or patience, he will act in the most cold, ruthless, calculating and efficient manner possible. He has no patience for complaints and insults, and will use aggression to intimidate the opposing party into submission. He shows incredible bravery and confidence, as evidence by his direct confrontation with Colonel Yeltsen from the EIT Zvezda. When met with hostility, he matches it with an almost condescending attitude, often taunting his enemies with witty one-liners and clever comebacks. He has a tendency to take any form of discussion as a formal argument, and can take a casual chat on differing political viewpoints and turn it into a fierce political debate which, as some have noted, usually result in the opposing party 'hurtling across the room shouting 'DIE INFIDEL!'. However, the Colonel himself usually keeps a cool head in almost every situation. He suffers from chronic depression due to complications from his augmentations, and usually masks this depression well under layers of humor, focus, curiosity, and calculativeness. The only times when this depression fully surfaces is when he is left with no distraction from it or when it is brought up directly. Etah places his principles above all else, including his country, his friends, and his life. Etah's personality can best be assigned under the ESTP Myerr-Briggs Personality Indicator Psychological Disorders Unfortunately, Colonel Etah suffers from a rare and severe form of post-traumatic stress disorder; His case is the only one of its severity known in history. Due to the innumerous battles and wars he has participated in, he suffers all the standard symptoms of PTSD, such as recurring nightmares and dementia, but in a much ore magnified and deeply effecting way. His nightmares are more accurately described as night terrors, and he actually is prone to vivid and horrifying hallucinations while awake. In addition, he has grown cold and hardened, oftentimes ignoring the pain and suffering of his enemies, and has been known to slowly and painfully execute those who have caused him excess trouble. However, he has also come to grow sensitive to the suffering of inncocents, to an extreme level. He was once reported to have spaced the captain of the ship he was serving on because the captain suggested leaving a civilian vessel to act as a decoy to allow them to escape. This was no airlock spacing, either; The Colonel literally held the captain in a death grip around his throat and threw him out the observation room's windows, depressurizing the room before emergency blast shields went down. He is also sensitive to the sound of crying children, the cause of which is unknown, but it is reported that he fell to one knee and began crying upon hearing a nearby hatchling cry due to an accidental misfire. No therapist has ever managed to pry out of him the reason for this particular sensitivity. Fortunately, the KMF government has commissioned a special drug to be specially produced and prescribed just for Etah to keep his symptoms, especially his hallucinations, tightly under control. Relations with Other Characters Tholker Zhevhyit - Etah views Tholker as a close friend and an excellent soldier, and often teases his team mate on a manner of things, predominately his relationship with Karla Frankewitz. Ahrganot Skizgo - To Etah, Ahrganot is the finest ninja in the Galaxy, but is weighed down by his psychological trauma, refusal to deal with his past, and brash need to prove himself. Sol I Dor - The Delson Krilek found his way into Etah's 'good side' during Operation Money Cushion when he neutralized Umbra Castra. Galiana - Etah has very little experience with Galiana, but as a result, views her as a child with great potential. Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Characters Category:Karnasaur characters